Fred 40: The New Life-Imad 10: The Forever Revenge
This is a crossover episode between Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life and Imad 10. Plot A Spaceship is seen. Inside it is Imad's team. Xadim: So... What are we going to do again? Imad: What's off with your memory? We're going to save that Alternate Earth. Danny: But there is stuff I am wondering about. Like why should we do that? Imad: Because A Person from there named Winston asked for help. Danny: And why didn't he ask Our Alternate Selves? Imad: We don't exist in that Timeline. Danny: But why didn't he ask someone else? Imad: Enough Questions. The Spaceship arrived. They saw a Large Portal opened. They crossed to the next universe. The Ship stopped at a Purple Planet. Danny: Where are we Going? Earth is not here. Pearl: No, Danny, I am afraid, this Aweful Purple Planet is earth! Everyone was shocked. THEME SONG! Pearl: Who could have done this? Imad: Can we get down already? They went down to Earth. Several Forever Knights attacked. Imad attempted to transform. The Knights added a Mecha-Neutrilizer. Imad started to run. So many other knights added a Power Neutralizer surround the rest of the team while Others followed Imad. Imad: (running) What's wrong with this thing? (dials) Come On! A Robot Eagle caught Imad and started flying back to the Knights. Imad attempted to transform. Imad found a Neutralizer on the Creature's Back. Imad: Oh, man... Hey! (dials in Ultimatrix) We NEED HELP NOW! (dials) Sent. The Creature arrived near the Knights. Imad's Team where taken to a prison underground. The Prison had built in Neutralizers. Danny: Way to go, Hero. Imad: I just ran away in order to transform. Danny looked at Imad the "Yeah, right. Keep on in Believing that, bud" face. Meanwhile, In Omar and Ziad's Ship, Linus, Omar and Ziad were solving a puzzle. Ziad: No, we should add this tile there, not here! Omar: Ziad, no. Try it and make sure it won't. Ziad added it and he was wrong. Ziad: Oh, man! A Plumber Badge beaped. Merielle pressed it. Plumber: Message to all Plumbers. Trouble on Earth. We recieved this Message: "We NEED HELP NOW!". Omar: Our Parents must be there by now. The Ship launched. They arrived at Earth. They all got out, with Linus in the lead. Linus: Wow. this planet is a mess. Omar: By counting what happened here. A Universal War, A Giant Bomb, A floud, Illegal Technology Damage and No Police. What do you expect? Ziad: Why did we let this happen. I mean, We were born here! Merielle: Only few Cities Intact. Let's go. Ahmad as Super Man flew away in front of them. Omar: Dad! (transforms) Goop! (gets squashed by a swarm of Forever Knights chasing Ahmad) Hey, that's mean! Ziad: I guess they haven't- Knight: (runs back to them and points at them) Aliens! Some Knights attacked the team. Ziad absorbed the Ground. A Knight punched him flying only for him to crush way down from the hill to the vally. He was unconscious. Merielle turned to her Pyronite Form, but a Knight poured water on her knocking her out. A Knight smashed Goop's Anti-Gravity Projecter, making Goop an immovable blob. Linus: (observes his friends) Wow... (sees the Knights Aiming at him; he raises his arms to the sky) Mm... I surrender? A Knight punched Linus unconscious. Later, A Cell Door opened, Ahmad, Fred, Linus, Omar, Merielle an Ziad were thrown in. The Door then Closed. Fred is the only to be conscious. Fred: Hey! Imad: You'll get used to it. Fred: Mmm... Who asked you? Imad: Name's Imad H. These are my teammates. Oh, this is Pearl. Ben, Xadim and Danny: What about us?! Imad: Oh, right. Ben, Xadim and Danny. Fred: Well, IT's Fred Blake. The Grand Councilman of the United Galactic- Ahmad: I am Ahmad Saati. His Best Friend. This is my son, Omar over there. Fred: Hey, I was still- Ahmad: And this is Ziad, my friend's Son. Along with Merielle, she is the princess of Pyros. Imad: Nice to meet you. Fred: NICE!? We are stuck in a cell with Power and Techno Neutralizers while the Knights are planning for revenge! How is that Nice? Imad: Wait, I- Fred: How could you do this, hideous Monster. Ahmad: You're Fake. Fred: My Whole life is a lie. (faints) Ahmad: And that's how we take care of a nervous active fred. I am used to such stuff. Imad: Ummm, Ok. Suddenly, Fred's Head flashed Green as he woke up. He yelled in Agony as he jumped in the air! Fred: I GOT AN IDEA!!!! Ahmad: Like that's gonna work. Fred: They gave me a Techno-Neutralizer to my trix! Not my Natural Powers! Danny: ...And which will work now? Fred divided and crashed the Neutralizers. Imad: Finally! Time to- Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Beastoid: Beastoid! Gorillaphant: Gorillaphant! They all attack, leaving only Imad. Imad: Ok... (transforms into Chthonian) Wait for me! (follows them) Fred: I suggest we split up! Ahmad, Omar, go to the computers and find what's the Knight's Plan! Danny, Ben, Ziad, Xadim Merielle, and Pearl hold off the Knights. Imad, we will guard Ahmad and Omar. Everybody goes to a direction. Endless Waves of Forever Knights Attacked. Danny, Ben, Ziad, Xadim Merielle, and Pearl fought them. Meanwhile, Imad, Fred, Ahmad and Omar arrived at a technological room. Omar wanted to enter but Ahmad pulled him back. Ahmad: This Room is full of Lasers! Fred: Oh... My Spkes won't work then! Imad: But my Durability will save me! (enters) The Lasers reflected from him. He made a Thumbs Up to Ahmad, Omar and Fred. He continued to the end of the room. Suddenly, his symbol was hit by a laser. An Alarm went on. Omar: Oh, Uh! I got an Idea! (makes an Electric Wall to protect the room) Go, And I will hold them when they come! Ahmad and Fred noded then followed Imad. They went to the End of the room and saw nothing but a Galvanic Mechamorph Patern on the Wall. Imad: (reverts back) What now? Ahmad: This! (presses a circle on the wall) A Hologramic Key Board appeared in front of Ahmad. Ahmad pressed some buttons. He reverted back as a harmless LAser scanned Ahmad, only to be met with the Reverting Light. Machine: Error. Error. Error. Fred smashed the machine. A Door Was seen. Fred smashed it and reverted back. They got in it. Inside was two large tubes. Ahmad transformed into Echo Echo and tried to clone. Fred: wait, there's something wrong! Ahmad: What? Fred: You are evolved! Imad: Must've been your age. All 36-year-old Sonorosians automatically evolve. Ahmad: Oh, Man. Fred duplicated and threw a clone in a tube. Fred's Eyes glowed. Fred: Clear. They all jump in it. Ahmad arrived first. They got out of it and walked to a Large Computer. Imad attempted to walk to the computer but was stopped by an Invsible Wall. Ahmad threw Sonic Discs Destroying it. They walked to the computer. Imad: (sits on the chair and types) They're planning to shoot lasers on all nearby countries via a Giant Laser Blasters. Suddenly, A Swarm of Forever Knights attacked them. Ahmad used Sonic Discs to hold them off. Imad and Fred used the time to sneak away. They finally reached Omar. Ahmad came running after them. The Four Exited and checked out on the rest of their teams. Xadim: Took you long enough! Ahmad: Meeting, now! Omar and Merielle made a Mana Forcefield around the them. Fred: Guys! There is Giant Laser Blasters all around the planet! We have to destroy atleast one between every two! We need our max powers, understand?! Imad: Going Hero! (transforms) Ultimate Masquerade! Ziad absorbed the ground, Merielle turned to her Pyro-Nodite Form with Alien X Color and Pattern. Fred jumped in the air and turned into Loud Mouth, then Atomic Loud Mouth. Ahmad, removing the dial: I will use my trump Card! Ahmad inserted the dial in his chest. Transformation Sequence: A Wave spread across him, inverting his colors. He grew Muscles, His Head went off and levitated, He grew another set of Arms, his Head turned on fire just as he grew Wings and a tail. He was way bigger than he was. The Transformation sequence was done. Ahmad: DARK AHMAD!!! Omar: (transforms) Way Big! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Way Big! All of them charged at the Blasters. Omar used a combination of Super Speed, His Elbows, His Cosmic Ray, and his strength to destroy 3 Blasters in the same time. Ahmad held on a Blaster and threw it another. Imad destroyed 4 telepathically. Ahmad: Let's all join forces! They all charged destroying a whole row of Blasters. When they arrived at the same place they started from: Imad: Come on! Split! Fred, Go to the right! Ahmad, and the rest, try to destroy the rest! Omar, Western South! And I will destroy Eastern North! Soon, A few blasters were standing. Fred: (reverts back) Few! Omar: (reverts back) Ok... We are done! Imad: What about the rest? The Rest of the Teammates had already destroyed half the remainings. Ahmad: (reverts back) There is still another Half! Suddenly, Knights Attacked. Pearl: What? Are they endless? Imad: They are using a duplicating Machine. Ahmad and- Fred: Come on! Isn't it my time to divide us? Look, Omar will go to destroy the Duplication Machine. Imad, Ahmad and me, will take care of the remaings. While the rest of our teams will hold off the knights! Omar: On it! (transforms) XLR8! Ahmad: Good Luck! XLR8 noded and ran away. Ahmad: Guys, It is going to be hard. Choose your Alien wisely! I want SnakeFish! Fred: I suggest... Atomic Fred. Imad: I am going for Sonicwave! The Three climbed on a rock. They all jumped in the air and transformed. All Together they yelled: "Snakefish", "Atomic Fred" and "Sonic Wave" at the same time. They flew off to the Blasters. Ahmad used his wieght and flight Ability crushing a large ammount of Blasters. He ate one. Then he knocked out twenty with his long Tail. Imad duplicated into a LArge Army and started destroying randomly. Fred used Mountain Dust Size and All his powers to destry as much as he can. Ahmad burned a whole row with his Fire Breath. Meanwhile, XLR8 arrived. He found the duplicating device. He transformed into Jury Rigg and destroyed it. Back at Ahmad, Fred, and Imad, There was twenty remaining. Imad climbed on Ahmad. Fred threw Ahmad on the remaining ones. Ahmad and Imad destroyed the rest proudly. They all met in front of the Knights and reverted. They folded up their shields and held hands in a line in front of the Knights. Sir Cyrus stood in front of them. Cyrus: Hey, why aren't you fighting? Ahmad looked at Ziad. Ziad took off his jacket and patted on Cyrus's Back, then quickly punched Cyrus in th face. Cyrus was sent flying at a group of Knights. A Knight caught Cyrus and helped him stand. Ziad absorbed the ground. Cyrus: (with a black eye) Ah, Curse You! The Knights left. Ziad shaked his hand full of Blood. Xadim: But we didn't destroy them! Ahmad: We don't have to. They retreated in hopes of using the duplication machine. But they actually no longer have such machine. Imad: But shouldn't we arrest them becasue of the warrants? Ahmad: What?! Oh, man! (turns back and runs) Come back here! The rest of the Heroes Laught as the Crossover Ends. Characters *Imad H. *Fred *Ahmad *Pearl *Omar Saati *Danny *Linus *Xadim *Merielle *Ziad Matar Villians *Forever Knights **Sir Cyrus Aliens Used By Fred *Gorrillaphant *Loud Mouth *Atomic Loud Mouth *Atomic Fred By Ahmad *Super Man *Beastoid *Dark Ahmad (first appearance) *SnakeFish By Imad *Chthonian *Ultimate Masquerade *Sonicwave By Omar *Shocksquatch *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *XLR8 *Jury Rigg Trivia *Imad will make the pics, while Ahmad made the plot. Category:Episodes